


Oh How the Seasons Change

by boredBRAIXEN



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 19:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12800529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredBRAIXEN/pseuds/boredBRAIXEN
Summary: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Xwbkdm--28ILink to song





	Oh How the Seasons Change

**Author's Note:**

> It's better (IMO) if you listen to song while reading

ContestShipping song fic  
I Prevail: My Heart I Surrender (acoustic)

 

Spring  
I'm a ghost in your eyes

She laid in her sleeping bag under the moonlight sky thinking back to earlier in the day...

Flashback...  
"Drew Hayden has just won his 5th consecutive grand festival!"  
The crowd goes completely wild as he flicks his bangs.

A shadow you can't seem to recognize 

"Let's hear it for our runner up May Maple!" A polite applause is heard before attention turned back to Drew.

I have a thought for you for every  
Star in the sky

She was proud of him. He was amazing and deserved the title. As the new Prince of Hooen he would forget about her. She was upset because he didn't give her a rose this time.

But I'm scared that I'll never cross your mind

"You're nothing but a runner up! You're not good enough for Drewie!" Brianna screamed at May as she walked out of the contest hall with her head heald low in shame.

Yea I'm scared

Flashback ends and she falls asleep with tears dripping out of her eyes.

__________________________________

Summer

Sitting on the beach eating an ice cream cone and looking at a photo album...

Will our stars ever align?

She flipped through each page smiling at every picture. Each snapshot brought back fond memories with him involved.

Will two hearts, beat in time?

First flashback, May and Drew are at a training park enjoying the windy day with their flying types.

"May that combination was great!"

"Thank you Drew, I was inspired by your Roserades evolution."

"Naturally"

"Asshole"

Memory fades away as the two are laughing at each other.

These words you should always remember.

Another memory of them at the beach laying in silence soaking up the sun's rays together. They look at each other and smile before getting up and running into the ocean

To you my heart I surrender .

A final Flashback of a Coordinators Ball held 6 months prior, Drew and May went together and enjoyed the entire night. When he dropped her off he kissed her hand. She didn't see him again until three days ago.

Chasing love that can never be mine

Drew lies awake in his sleeping bag looking up into the stars. He can't sleep because his mind keeps wandering back to her...

Maybe one day you'll realize

She didn't understand why I gave her thornless red roses or why I pushed her to become stronger.

These words you should always remember,

She had left the Pokemon Center before I had a chance to even talk to her 

To you, my heart I surrender

He wondered where she was at that very moment and if she ever thought about him

My heart I surrender.

He fell asleep holding her picture against his heart with a smile on his face

Autumn

And I can't count the times

Drew was walking down route 95 admiring the colors of the leaves, they reminded him of her eyes...

I stayed awake pretending you were mine

He imagined her walking next to him holding his hand while they traveled the mountains together.

Now I'm left here with this emptiness inside,

The hallucination disappeared and he lost his smile. He knew she was in Lillyville and was headed that way to catch up with her.

Why can't I make you mine?

He wound up in the town right at sunset and caught a glimpse of her training in the fading light of the day.  
She smiled and walked over to him.

Winter

May and Drew have now been traveling together for two months and things are going good.

Will our stars ever align?

They get caught in a snowstorm and have to take shelter in a nearby cave.

Will two hearts, beat in time?

Both of them freezing, tgey move and sit snuggled together under a single blanket in front of a fire started by Mays Blazekin.

These words you should always remember.

He looks at her and finally gains the courage to tell her how he feels.

To you my heart I surrender .

"I love you May, I always have"

My heart I surrender.

"Why didnt you ever say anything before?"

Chasing love that can never be mine

They embrace each other and finally share their first kiss.

Maybe one day you'll realize

Pulling away they stare at each other in the eyes for what seemed like eternity.

These words you should always remember,

"I was afraid you'd dismiss me."

To you, my heart I surrender

"Oh Drew, you're such an idiot!"

My heart I surrender 

"I've always loved you grass head."

A/N  
Ok so first and foremost i absolutely LOVE this band and this is one of my favorite acoustic songs  
This is my first songfic so lmk how you liked it, I actually have a few different versions of this songfic featuring different shippings. I also have a few more planned for songs from I Prevail, Linkin Park, Killswitch Engage, and Breaking Benjamin...


End file.
